


Want

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, F/M, Missing Scene, Selina Kyle-centric, but it's fluff, every chapter is a missing scene for each of the seasons, no beta we die like men, starting from season 5 and going backwards until season one, the range goes from heavy angst to Selina calling out Bruce for being a furry, unashamed self-serving fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Selina Kyle was a creature of desire, and yet painful lessons taught her what she could have and what was too far from her reach.Selina Kyle was also rule breaker, someone who never learned to do better, never took a "you can't" as a final answer.And Selina Kyle never wanted anything so much that she knew it wasn't for her as she wanted Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. 5.

The plan was to go back to de Sirens after she healed. The whole thing about begging Bruce to not leave her? She would not speak of it. And it’s rude of you to bring that up. But since Oswald _had_ to kill her mentor and Barbara was crazy, Selina abandoned the only place she ever dared to call home and had been sleeping in the only safe-ish place in No Man’s Land: Haven. More specifically, in Bruce Wayne’s bed.

Every morning she woke up first than him, every morning she checked her feelings out in whether she still was way into him than it made her feel comfortable. The answer was always yes, she was always angry over it, and while she watched him sleep, she would scheme evil plans to punish him for making her feel that way. So unsafe, so needy, so disgustingly happy as the world dissolved into chaos around them.

And then he would wake up, blink sleepy grey eyes at her and be all floppy bed hair, long limbs twisting possessively around her body and pleased smile. Holding her tight, and nuzzling her neck, wishing her croaky good mornings, before kissing her everywhere in the path to her lips. Making Selina forget she was mad at him, at herself for wanting him, because she had him so easily in those mornings, and she had never, in her entire life, been given so freely something that she wanted as much as she wanted Bruce. Fast reward could be quite a strong drug to be addicted to.

She should have known that when abstinence came it would kill her.

And it did.

But that and then, and now was now. And now Selina was hungry as her tummy loudly announced.

Bruce chuckled breaking the kiss and pulled his hand off where it was dangerously close to her inner thigh.

“Let’s have breakfast” he proposed his breath close to her neck giving her goosebumps.

“Yay. Canned food and watered down coffee. Can’t wait.”

He sighed. He almost never complained. It irritated her. Because she knew she was far more used to living without the basics and making do with nothing than him.

“I wish I could cook you a full English breakfast. With bacon, eggs, toast and baked beans.”

“One day you will. And I’ll love see you in an apron.”

Bruce’s wishful expression broke into an amused one.

“Aprons? Really?”

Selina’s smile disappeared and she pushed him away sitting up.

“Said the boy that once made me wear some DYI cat ears while we fucked.”

Bruce made an overly dramatic mock-offended sound that annoyed her even further.

“Cat ears are sexy! The ones I made looked good! And aren’t cats your whole thing?”

“Hump!” She made pushing her legs off the bed, but before she could escape the bed, Bruce snatched her by the waist and Selina found herself trapped under his taller frame.

She forgot all about her hunger when he smiled that charming boyish smile of his, and then claimed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What did you say? I'm avoiding writing the angsty bits of my current WIP because I'm a weakling and a coward? How dare you!  
> (I'm totally doing that 8D)  
> Comment to shame me into writing.


	2. 4.

He had his shirt half open, and a love bite darkening his neck, and she wanted him. The smell of booze he was exhaling was nauseating and he really could use a shower, and she wanted him. He was talking loudly, obnoxiously flaunting his money, he called one of her waitress’ “sweetheart” and laughed at one of his loser’s friends sexist joke and she still wanted him.

Selina was disgusted at herself, but she couldn’t stop staring.

“That was quite the fall from grace” deadpanned Tabitha circling Selina like a big cat, it was something she did to intimidate her preys, but it made Selina feel strangely more at ease.

“What?” Selina snapped.

“Your boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend. I have nothing to do with him.”

Tabitha snorted.

“It wasn’t always like that.”

“So what? Things change.”

“That he did, indeed.” They were silent for a while, and Selina thought of leaving, she had managed to not look at Bruce anymore, but her eyes kept dragging themselves back to him, and no matter how she tried to suffocate that part of her and deny her lingering feelings, the yearning was still there, persisting, strong. “It was better that way.”

“Do you want something, Tabitha?”

Tabitha looked down at Selina, her dark rimmed yes filled with contempt.

“To do your work instead of crying over some billionaire spilled milk.”

“I’m not-!” Selina took a deep breath trying to control herself, Tabby had a tiny smile. “What work?”

“There’s a girl around your age crying in the bathroom. I don’t want to send guards there, it could make things worse. Solve this.”

Selina rolled her eyes. And now she had to deal with some drunk rich girl’s hiss fit. Just the thing to dig up her night from the mud.

“Fine.”

She turned her back to the older woman and marched to the bathroom, her jaw clasped and shoulders stiff from irritation. Selina was almost reaching her destiny when she saw someone cross the “staff only” barrier to the roof, it was a man, and the Sirens had no male staff. She cursed and followed the invasion hoping for a fight to ease her tension.

Of course it was him. Still, she froze when she saw him, crouched by the wall, eyes closed, he looked exhausted, even malnourished, the dark bags under his eyes visible even beneath the shadows that covered half of his body.

Selina finally moved towards him, her heels clicking against the cement floor, Bruce’s head snapped in her direction, and for a moment he seemed afraid, then a wave of indifference took over him as Bruce stood up.

“You can’t be here” she said dryly.

He looked at her almost if he was confused, almost if she said something in a language he didn’t know. And then, to her bemusement, he laughed. The sound was fake and ugly, nails scratching a blackboard.

“I can be wherever I want, I’m rich enough for that.”

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline and she was so perplexed that words were stolen from her throat.

“I don’t care if you have enough money to buy NASA. This is Siren’s propriety. Get out.”

“You are the last person I’d expect to get a lecture on trespassing. Were you always such a hypocrite or is it something you are trying out now like the miniskirts?” He walked towards her, invading her personal space. “I have to say, you wear the latter better.”

She felt so mortified of how drenched the mix of that disgusting comment and the depraved look he gave her made her feel. But Selina didn’t rescind her step, standing a little bit taller in defiance.

“Get. Out. Or I’ll throw you off this building.”

His smile got dirtier but it looked more honest than before, and the boy she had known almost was with her again instead of the stranger Bruce became.

“Maybe you could before, when we were children, but now? You are tiny.”

Yelling in frustration, Selina grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket pushing him violently across the floor to the edge of the rooftop, Bruce first reaction was surprise and that filled with satisfaction, but didn’t last, for he was laughing and satisfaction became fury.

He was still smiling when she stopped. Both of them at the edge, her hands the only thing keeping him from falling. She missed that. Being the one that held him from certain death. The power of holding his life in her hands. When did she lose it? When had she let him go?

Selina didn’t notice she was out of breath when he sucked what she had left from her lips.

They tripped but didn’t fall, Bruce’s arms twisted around Selina, pulling her against him instead of seeking out safety.

If they fell, they’d fall together.

When he let her breath again she was so oxygen starved that she felt dizzy. His lips were on her neck now, she could feel his hunger and despair, and as much he felt so good it was also breaking her heart.

Selina was the one to bring them towards safety, stepping back and taking him with her, she sobbed when she felt him resisting a bit.

She pushed him away gently, and her lids fluttered when she felt his thumb wiping the tear on her cheek.

“What happened to you?” she whispered, hurt dripping from every word.

Bruce stared at her with a blank expression, and then he wasn’t touching her anymore. He left without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This wasn't fluff.  
> I love season 4 thot!Bruce and I resent you all for forgetting about him I NEED MORE FIC


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and Bruce go out on their first proper date, but things don't go as planned for either of them.

Did she want to be his girlfriend? No. Because she didn’t want to be his. Period. She didn’t belong to him. That’s now how it would work between them. _He_ was hers. She had claimed him. Grasped his heart with both of her hands and inserted her little claws in its pulsating flesh. But she would never be his.

It didn’t mean she would start giving up free meals, so when he asked for a dinner date, she said yes. Well, she rolled her eyes, insulted his outfit and then said yes. She couldn’t have Bruce thinking she liked him. That she really enjoyed being with him. That every time she saw him her stomach jittered. That her stupid brain made up excuses to go so see him. And that when she kissed him after he confronted her about where their relationship stood and let his feelings for her in the open, she meant yes. She meant me too. She meant I’m so relieved and yet I cannot trust you, I can’t trust this, because it would mean letting her guard down, and she was so poor that not even that she could afford. And, as much Bruce sometimes felt entitled to pay money for anything that caught his fancy, her trust was not for sale.

He took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. She had to fight to laugh at his face when Alfred left them at the door. She imagined how booking that reservation had been. Bruce with all his 14 rainy Gotham springs, croaky uneven voice and pompous accent confusing some poor receptionist. Selina was so damn happy that she didn’t bail. And she was expecting to have a lot of fun scandalizing some rich old dirt bags with her frizzy hair, ripped jeans and lower-class mannerisms.

What she didn’t expect was to actually feel he face get hot like a stupid girl when he did things like open the door of the car for her, and offer his hand to help her to climb off. For heaven’s sake he actually pulled her chair! It was a mix bag of feelings, she felt bad for him for being so damn cringey and really, really smitten by his meticulousness. No one had ever tried so hard to impress her before.

Selina was relieved to finally sit so she could hide behind the menu the smile fighting to escape her lips, she tried to read it, and for a moment she thought there was something wrong with her brain because the words didn’t make sense.

“This isn’t English” she said slamming the menu on the table, her face twisted in annoyance.

Bruce actually blushed a little bit.

“It’s French. This is a French restaurant.”

“So what? This is Gotham, why the heck they’d write the menu in a foreigner language?”

“To make it more authentic?” he tried, wincing.

Selina rolled her eyes, feeling angry and inadequate. She shouldn’t have come. The feeling only grew when she noticed that it wasn’t as fun as she had imagined, the sensation of being under the scrutiny of so many snobbish people that looked at her as if she had shit smeared art her face. She never really cared before what people thought about her, because she never cared about other people that much. But when she thought about Bruce there with her… What if whatever spell she had him under broke now that he had a lot of other people of his own world seeing her for what she really was?

She grabbed the menu’s fancy letter bound cover flaps so hard that her fingers became white, and for the first time in her entire life she became self-conscious of her unmanicured nails.

And then when the maître came to take their orders, he wasn’t exactly rude, but barely acknowledged her presence, almost forgetting to take her order entirely.

“This is bullshit” she muttered, her teeth clenched, humiliation making her nauseous.

“I’m sorry Selina” said Bruce, his face a mix of anger and regret, he stood up “I’ll talk to the chef right now.”

Selina looked up at him, his hardened jaw, the fire in his eyes, his frowned brow. And she decided that she didn’t want to make him more upset than he was. That as much as she’d love to set that little rich brat like a rabid Chihuahua on every conceited prick working in restaurant, that would just make the both of them unhappy in the end of the night.

So, she stood up too, and grabbed his clenched fist. Bruce was so surprised that he gave a little jump, making her snort. His hand relaxed, she laced her fingers through his. 

“No need, I don’t wanna a fuss, let’s get out of here.”

“Leave?”

“Yeah. I’m not in the mood for fancy food anyway.”

“Oh…” and he looked so profoundly sad, she wanted to kick herself. ‘I’m sorry.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Sorry for what? Geez, kid. You are so dramatic. Come on.”

She pulled him towards the door, a waitress tried to talk to them but Selina just gave her a warning look.

They entered Gotham’s freezing streets and soon became obvious that Bruce was not used to be outside in those lower temperatures.

“Race ya!” she said running away madly on the sidewalk before he could protest.

Alfred had been categorical about being from the Manor to the restaurant and from the restaurant to the Manor, but after three years knowing Selina, he should have know better too. Bruce ran after her, blood rushing through his body, making the cold weather only noticeable when a salty puff of wind from the bay area hit his face, biting his nose. For a moment of terror, he thought he might have lost her, stopping with his hands on his knees, grasping desperately for air. Then he heard a whistle, and there she was, hair wild, rosy cheeks, big smile, calling him and laughing. Bruce straightened his back, and followed her.

“Hey kitcat! I haven’t seen you lately, I thought they had locked you up again,” Bruce watched shyly as they approached what looked like to be a trailer from where the most amazing smell was coming. There was a line, and people eating and talking. Nobody looked at Bruce and Selina twice, but the man cooking obviously knew Selina and was happy to see her.

“Nah, just been busy, you know me, Carlo, work, work, work.”

“And who’s your friend?” the man asked noticing Bruce’s presence close to Selina.

“That’s B. B, this is Carlo, he makes the best taco in the world.”

The man laughed.

“Don’t think compliments will get you free food, kid!”

“Goodness! I was just trying to be nice! Of course we’ll pay. Well, B will.”

“Hm… Selina…” he squeaked.

“What is it?”

“I think I let my wallet drop at the restaurant.”

For a moment her expression became livid, as if she was really mad at him, and then she bit her lips, hard, and after that she laughed. Her laugh was so loud, and she was so lost in it, that she actually fell on her butt, tears in her eyes. Bruce tried to calm her, but there was no help.

Carlo seemed amused and suspicious at the same time.

“What is this about? Have she gone crazy?”

Bruce let out a nervous laugh.

“You see… I’m Bruce Wayne?”

Carlo’s eyebrows touched his hairnet.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Selina scrambled to her feet and pushed Bruce’s shoulder.

“Don’t go telling everybody! I don’t wanna deal with anyone trying to kidnap you. The twenty quid I have might be enough to pay for out date, but won’t be enough for the ransom.”

Bruce smirked.

“So it is a date, then?”

Her face, that had gone back to its normal complexion after she calmed herself from her hysterics, became five times redder than before.

“What? No!”

“Ohhhhhhh,” made Carlo “miss Kyle, have you finally become a proper young lady?”

“Shut up, Carlo!” then she turned to Bruce, still too red to stare at his face. “You are _so_ paying me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is a cheap date send tweet XDD  
> Also, a baby Bat and a baby Cat never forget their first game of cat and mouse.  
> Sorry for the long delay, and sorry in advance for the next too because I have no idea of what to write next haha.


End file.
